Atrapado
by sonrais777
Summary: Tras las sospechas, Gabriel Agreste se entera del secreto mejor guardado de su hijo atrapándolo en el acto.


**Hola a todos! No saben lo feliz que estoy porque… HE PUBLICADO en AMAZON! Bueno, no exactamente, estoy pasando por la revisión pero las siguientes horas son decisivas. Y debo decir que estoy muy nerviosa, es decir, si soy sincera soy el tipo de persona que se pone nerviosa para hacer algo que me saca de mi zona de conforty que necesita de abofetearse para reaccionar. Juro mantenerlos informados ante lo que sea que venga pero por ahora… todos sabemos que desde Chaty Blanc, Gabriel Agreste ahora es uno de los personajes más odiados de la serie junto con Lila y ahora Chloe, pero eso no quita que queramos hacer algún trabajo con él, así que…. Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Atrapado.  
Capítulo único.

Las cámaras estaban instaladas, los micrófonos funcionaban perfectamente y solamente esperaban a que llegara Adrien. Había tenido sospechas las últimas semanas pero quería estar seguro... Seguro que su hijo fuera Chat Noir.  
-¿Está seguro de esto, señor?- preguntó Natalie con clara duda, no quería pensar que el niño que había estado cuidando fuera uno de sus enemigos.  
-Lo estoy, Natalie. Esto nos sacara de toda sospecha.  
Debió haberlo sospechado antes, su hijo lograba escaparse de su cuarto sin problemas, le daba esquinazo a su guardaespaldas a cada momento, y estaba seguro haberlo escuchado hablar solo, hasta esa chiquilla de Lila le informo que este desaparecía a veces en clases cuando sucedía un ataque de akuma. Tenía que comprobarlo y así luego convencer a su hijo, quitarle el miraculous, o bien… akumatizarlo era una opción válida si se negaba a todas las anteriores.  
-Me avisan que Adrien ha llegado.- anunció Natalie con cierta aprensión.  
-Excelente. Vamos a ver qué hace.

Adrien ingreso en su cuarto cansado de sus clases y entrenamientos.  
-Qué día. Estoy muerto.- dijo este sin saber cómo su progenitor lo observaba atento. Adrien se estiró tronando su espalda y fue a su computador casi arrastrando los pies, de donde abrió un cajón con llave y metió la mano para sacar un... croissant.

Gabriel Agreste abrió grande los ojos.  
-Eso es...- señaló la pantalla incrédulo.  
De dos voraces mordidas se lo comió y cogió del cajón otra pieza de pan... una cubierta con chocolate.  
La boca del hombre se abrió temblorosa, impactado de como la boca de ese muchacho se llenaba de chocolate y nata en segundos, y volvía a meter la mano para sacar otro croissant.

Desvió la mirada incapaz de ver por más tiempo ese espectáculo. No lo podía creer, su hijo estaba… ¡rompiendo con su dieta!

¡Su carrera como modelo estaba en riesgo!

¿Es que no le importaba?

Hundió su cabeza entre sus manos e intentó encontrar algo en su ser que le diese la razón sobre lo que veía. Entonces, las palabras de esa mocosa mentirosa sonaron de repente.

_Marinette es una de las peores amigas de Adrien, es una hija de panaderos que busca ser diseñadora y acercarse a Adrien le valdría de un lugar en el mundo de la moda, es una mosquita muerta que blah, blah, blah..._

Alzó la cabeza.

_Hija de panaderos._

_Hija de panaderos._

_Panaderos._

_Panaderos.  
_  
Pan...

¡PAN!

Se levantó de su silla y fue a largas zancadas al cuarto de su hijo abriendo la puerta de golpe.  
-¡Adrien Agreste!- el joven mordió tan fuerte su croissant por la sorpresa que el chocolate que iba dentro del pan ensucio su monitor. Eso horrorizo aún más a su padre que estaba al borde de la agonía.  
¡ESTABA RELLENO!

-¿P-Padre?  
Sin aviso alguno, este comenzó a revisar cada rincón y cajón.  
-No... No... No...- encontraba pan, queso, pan y queso y... ¡Un quiche a medio comer!- ¡NO!- se volvió a su hijo que sabiamente dejo el pan a un lado y el joven sintió la mirada severa de su padre arder sobre su piel.  
-P-Padre... puedo explicarlo.  
-¿Puedes hacerlo, hijo? ¿Puedes?- el joven trago duro ante la apariencia casi desquiciada de su padre.  
-Eh, yo...  
-Eres un modelo, tu alimentación debe estar controlada, y por supuesto, ¡no te puedes atiborrar de comida que engorde y ponga en riesgo tu figura!- Adrien abrió la boca, viendo como un par de mechones del perfectamente peinado cabello de su padre estaban fuera de lugar.  
-L-Lo siento. Es que siempre me quedo con hambre y...  
-Entonces cambiaremos tu dieta. Hablaremos con un nutriólogo mañana. ¡Por algo existen! Te desharás de todo esto y no se hable más. ¿Entendido?  
-C-Claro, padre.  
-Bien.  
El hombre salió del cuarto como entró, azotando la puerta. Apagó las cámaras de seguridad y los micrófonos lanzando un bufido.  
-Obviamente mi hijo se escapa para comer a escondidas. Es imposible que sea Chat Noir, que aunque sea un payaso, cuenta con mejor condición física no sería tan irresponsable como mi hijo. Que quiten todo mañana mientras está en clases, y has cita con el nutriólogo. Adrien debe aprender a ser más controlado. Y vigila que esa amiga de Adrien no le dé más bocadillos.  
-Por supuesto, señor.- asintió la asistente con seriedad y con claro alivio de que Adrien no fuese Chat Noir o hubiese desencadenado una serie de eventos indeseables. 

Dentro de la habitación, Adrien no sabía qué hacer y Plagg se asomó de su mochila bostezando.  
-¿Que fueron todos esos gritos?  
-Ni idea. Pero ya no poder traer tantos aperitivos que Marinette reparte o mi padre los encontrara.  
-Chico, todavía puedes comer en clases, y estás hablando con un experto, y te digo hay más de un escondite seguro que esos cajones tuyos.  
Y ese día Adrien aprendió que la sabiduría de su kwami no solo se basaba en quesos, sino en encontrar escondites increíbles para la comida. No supo si eso le tranquilizaba o lo perturbaba quitándole el sueño, porque quien sabe cuánto queso tendría Plagg escondido por ahí, pero valdría la pena por no ser atrapado comiendo las delicias de la panadería Dupain-Cheng.

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel, Luka o Viperion, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
